Christmas Wish
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: {Shounen-Ai, and slight OOC on Felix's part} 'Tis that time of year again. Snow, presents, and in our dear Felix's case, a Djinni Mutiny, and having to make yet ANOTHER Christmas Wish. But maybe his wish'll come true this year? PiersXFelix


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Golden Sun. Nope, not even that little bit of scenery in the bottom right of your GBA screen. *sigh*  
  
So, welcome to another story. I seem to be pulling myself out of a long slump of NOT writing ANYTHING. Ho hum.  
  
Seeing as it's coming up to Christmas, and 'tis the season to be jolly and all that stuff, I've decided to write a Christmas based one-shot PiersXFelix. Yes, I do know him as Piers. I don't get why he's called different names...anyway.  
  
This is also in celebration that yesterday (17/11) I completed Golden Sun 2:- The Lost Age, and I was much ANGERED by the fact there was no PiersXFelix... ^^;;  
  
If you hadn't guessed, this story will have shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read.  
  
~Christmas Wish~  
  
Felix winced as he heard the sound of curtains being drawn. Pale wintry sunlight flooded through the glass, and straight to his closed eyelids.  
  
Cursing the sun, and all it stood for, Felix rolled over and dragged himself out of bed...  
  
...only to be tackled by a young fire adept that went by the name of Jenna.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS FELIX!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" she yelled. Felix winced, yet again, and rubbed his ear,  
  
"Yeah, yeah...good will and peace to all men...and women..." he added as an afterthought when he saw Jenna's face. Jenna was scaaarrryyy when she was mad and/or insanely happy and beyond all rational thought.  
  
"PRESENTS!!!" Jenna's surprisingly loud voice reminded Felix that he was needed back on earth. Grumbling to himself about how he'd love to introduce the person who invented Christmas to his Sol Blade, Felix pulled on a loose fitting tunic, and followed his bouncing sister downstairs to the living room.  
  
* * *  
  
Felix pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, as the sound of paper being un-mercilessly ripped apart echoed from somewhere to his right. An hour after his rude awakening, he was still forced to listen as his sister cooed over the large pile of presents she'd received. Ignoring the fact his total present count was currently two; Felix rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen. There was a large mug of coffee with his name on.  
  
Stumbling around the kitchen at Iris knows what time of the morning, Felix decided, was NOT his favourite thing to do. Finally, he found what seemed to be a packet of coffee granules, and began to heat up the water...  
  
...only to be hit in the back of the head with a spoon.  
  
Whirling round, Felix glared at the offending culprit...or should I say culprits? As he came face to face with his whole group of Djinni. Glaring, Felix impatiently tapped his foot against the floor,  
  
"Ok, who did that?" he asked, glaring at each of the small brown creatures in turn, "and what the hell did you do it for?"  
  
"Well..." one of the little Djinni (Was it Echo? Or was it Salt? Iris knows) muttered, "seeing as it's Christmas...we decided that we want to day off!"  
  
"And you want to use it to make life hell? Correct?" Felix asked, dryly. The little haggle of Djinni made a strange squealing sound, and began jumping up and down. Felix sighed,  
  
"This day just gets better and better," he grumbled, turning around to pour the water into the coffee mug and getting hit in the head with another spoon.  
  
"FELLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna's overly high-pitched voice ran through the hallways, and reached Felix's poor, poor ears still at maximum volume.  
  
Maybe Felix was just fed up? Maybe the stress of being woken up early, and then being tormented by the fact that, once again, his sister had more gifts than him had finally caught up with him? But for what ever reason, Felix took a deep breath and yelled,  
  
"JENNA?!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT **NOW**?????"  
  
There was an eerie silence, followed by a slightly quieter reply,  
  
"Uhm...Piers is here!!" Felix blinked. Great. Just great. He finally snaps, and who's there to hear it? Oh, no one apart from his closest friend who just LOVED teasing him at any opportunity possible.  
  
And did he mention the fact he was in love with this man?  
  
No?  
  
Must've slipped his mind.  
  
Frowning deeply, and clutching his mug of strong coffee in his right hand, Felix stormed out of the kitchen and burst into the living area. Jenna was **still** opening gifts, and Piers was seated next to the fire, trying to shake snow out of his aqua coloured hair. Felix's russet eyebrow arched slightly,  
  
"It's snowing outside?" he asked. The Lemurian jumped slightly and turned to look up at the Venus adept,  
  
"Yes." Felix groaned, and flopped down into a chair.  
  
Only, once again, to find himself under siege from an all-out Djinni mutiny, as half of them pulled the chair out from beneath him, and the other half tried - as best as little creatures barely half a foot can - to smother him.  
  
Piers watched in amusement as the so-called 'hero of Weyard' fought against his toughest enemy yet. A herd of wild Djinni. With one last cry, Felix threw the small creatures off him, and scrambled - looking surprisingly like a strange bug, Piers noted - behind the sofa.  
  
"Day off?" The Lemurian asked casually, only to be met with a hissing sound. Ignoring this, he stood up, and dragged the shell-shocked male from his hiding place. Clearing his throat slightly, he made a suggestion,  
  
"I came over to ask if both of you wanted to join the rest of us for - as Garet put it, not me - a day of 'frolicking' in the snow."  
  
Felix blinked,  
  
"Frolicking? That guy has serious issues..." he mumbled, before shrugging in defeat, and going off to get his coat.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Once again, Jenna made her presence known. Smiling sweetly (but very falsely) Jenna dragged Felix back into the room by his neck scarf, and plonked him on the sofa,  
  
"We have to make our Christmas wishes!!" she cried, clapped her hands together like a two year old. Felix groaned,  
  
"Jenna, every year a make a wish, and every year it never comes true. Wishes don't like me...and neither to my Djinni by the looks of things," he muttered. Jenna frowned,  
  
"But we have to make Christmas wishes!!! Right Piers?"  
  
Piers turned an unusual shade of red, and mumbled something about already having made his wish. Felix raised an eyebrow, and sighed,  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll make the flaming wish." Jenna squealed in delight, and began pondering what to make her wish about.  
  
Felix cursed under his breath at the fact that once again, he'd been roped into making a childish wish. He glanced around the room, at loss for what to wish for, when his eyes fell on Piers. Piers was staring out of the window, looking slightly impatient.  
  
A smirk found it's way to Felix's lips, maybe he could use this wish to his advantage. Not that it would come true...  
  
"You done yet Felix?" Jenna called, bouncing up and down. Nodding slightly, Felix swore to find his sister's secret stash of egg-nog (AN: Do they have egg-nog? o_O) and BURN it.  
  
"Does that mean we can go?" Piers asked. Felix nodded again, grabbed his coat, and stepped outside to be hit directly in the face with a snowball.  
  
I've leave you to guess who threw it.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes, and two hundred and sixty three Djinni thrown snowballs later, Felix and co. finally arrived in a small glade. Felix's eyes glanced sideways. It was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
"ACK!" A barrage of snowballs (total = 45) flew towards the un-suspecting Venus adept. With a squeaking sound, he dived behind Piers, allowing the Lemurian to take the hit. Piers sighed, and shook the loose snow from his hair once again. Quite calmly, he picked up and large hand full of snow, rolled it into a ball, and - without a trace of anger - smacked it into Felix's face.  
  
Echoing laughter rang though the clearing, as Mia, Sheba, Isaac, Ivan, and Garet all appeared from their respective hiding places. Felix glared at them, before getting clunked in the back of the head with a suspiciously hard snowball. Turning around to inspect the offending object he noticed a shiny, metal object sticking out of a patch of snow. Curious, he bent down and picked it up.  
  
It was a spoon.  
  
"OH HA! HA! VERY DROLL!" he yelled. He was replied with the high pitched squeal that was meant to be Djinni laughter. Ignoring the confused looks of his companions, he stormed off into the trees.  
  
To find himself tackled into a very large pile of snow by his little 'friends'.  
  
"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!!" he cried, turning around he stormed past his bewildered adept companions and straight back to his house, cursing and muttering all the way.  
  
Piers blinked, and then sighed,  
  
"I'd better go and stop him from hurting something..." he mumbled, rushing after the much angered adept.  
  
Garet frowned slightly,  
  
"Does this mean they don't want to frolic?" he asked, before being hit by an onslaught of snowballs.  
  
* * *  
  
Felix hugged his knees to his chest as stared at the crackling flames in the fireplace. The sudden banging of a door opening alerted him to the fact someone - or something - else was in the house. If it was those godforsaken little runts again he'd-  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Felix blinked, and glanced up, his dark eyes locking with a pair of golden ones. Piers smiled,  
  
"Having a fun Christmas?" he asked, dryly.  
  
"Bah. Humbug."  
  
Piers rolled his eyes,  
  
"Full of festive cheer are we Felix?"  
  
"So would you be if your Djinni threw spoons at you - why spoons?! Why not paper? It would hurt less!! - oh, and snowballs! And then tackled you into a pile of snow!!!" Felix ranted. Piers remained silent, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What did you wish for?" he asked, breaking the silence. Felix shook his head,  
  
"It doesn't matter. It won't come true. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not sure if mine's come true yet," Piers replied, his gaze still fixed on the ceiling. Felix glanced up to see what was so fascinating about the ceiling.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Is that...mistletoe?" Piers smirked slyly,  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Piers, just what did you wish for?" Felix asked, not breaking his gaze from the mistletoe hanging precariously above their heads.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because...if you wished for what I think you did...then maybe my wish has a chance of coming true too..." he mumbled, finally breaking his gaze to lock his eyes once again with Piers' golden ones. Piers smiled,  
  
"There's one way to find out," he said, leaning forwards and pressing his mouth to Felix's. Felix let out a slight purring sound, and wrapped his arms around the Lemurian's neck.  
  
Piers pulled back slightly,  
  
"Merry Christmas Felix."  
  
* * *  
  
^_^ My first bit of FLUFF! OH THE GLORIOUS FLUFF! +_+  
  
Piers: --;  
  
Felix: o_o;  
  
See that little purple button? Click it...you know you want to...XD 


End file.
